Lindo cabello
by Raxe
Summary: A Yona casi se le sale el alma del cuerpo cuando, al abrir los ojos, se encuentra con dos desconocidos observándola. [La historia participa en el "Festival de Yona" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"]


**Descargo: Los personajes utilizados en este y todos mis fanfiction son propiedad de su autor original.**

 **La historia participa en el "Festival de Yona" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"**

* * *

 **Lindo cabello**

—¡Mira, Hak! Zeno se te ha adelantado.

La sonrisa burlona de Jae-ha es tan brillante como el sol de verano. Molestar a Hak es su pasatiempo más divertido. Y tiene ante él una escena que puede dar mucho: la siempre dulce e inocente Yona dormida con la espalda apoyada en un árbol y la cabeza sobre el hombro de Zeno, también dormido.

Con tal cosa ocurriendo frente a sus ojos, el bello Jae-Ha no puede evitar llamar a Hak para hacerle notar la situación. Grande es su sorpresa al ser totalmente ignorado por el susodicho.

Aburrido por el resultado de su instigación, Jae-Ha deja a dragón y maestra dormir en paz.

.

A Yona casi se le sale el alma del cuerpo cuando, al abrir los ojos, se encuentra con dos desconocidos observándola.

Uno es alto, cabello verde y porte tosco, de mirada fiera. El otro, musculoso y de ojos azules, tiene el cabello color blanco plateado. Ambos podrían pasar por familia de Jae-Ha y Kija, aunque Yona sospecha que es más por la gama de color que por las facciones.

—Eh, niña. No duermas ahí—habla el hombre de cabello verde—. Es mi lugar.

—Tú tampoco deberías dormir en medio del jardín, Shu-Ten. Y habla con más suavidad, asustas a la señorita—reprende el hombre de cabello blanco.

—Yo...—comienza Yona, pero no puede articular palabra cuando sale de su estupor y nota, aterrada, que estaba en medio del jardín principal del castillo Hiryuu.

—No me digas qué hacer, Gu-En.

—Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?

—¡No me ignores, Gu-En!

—No es eso. La chica...

Altas, altas murallas grises y torres de vigilancia puestas en lugares estratégicos. Soldados recorriendo en la cima e instalados en las puertas que Yona apenas logra vislumbrar desde su posición. Se gira y el pelo se le alborota. La estructura principal está ahora frente a ella y casi puede reconocer cada ladrillo, cada adorno y ventana. Casi, porque es diferente. El material se ve más nuevo, y los adornos, que antes había reconocido, no son exactamente iguales a como ella los recuerda. No tiene sentido. Con el estado político actual de Kouka, no hay tiempo de arreglar o mejorar el castillo.

La discusión que había seguido desarrollándose se detiene de golpe y Yona recuerda que está acompañada.

Se gira para observar otra vez a los hombres.

Lo normal para Yona sería estar asustada: ha despertado en medio del castillo donde su padre murió y está siendo observada por dos personas que no conoce de nada. Pero, increíblemente, Yona se siente calmada. Ni el hecho de no saber cómo llegó ahí o dónde está el resto de su grupo logra perturbarla.

—Soy... —no sabe qué pasa, pero sigue siendo una princesa desaparecida—Rina. ¿Quienes son ustedes?

—Soy el Hakuryuu, él es Ryokuryuu—responde el hombre de cabello blanco. Se gira, apunta y alza la voz—y quién te mira desde esa ventana es Seiryuu.

Yona no se vuelve con él para ver a Seiryuu. De hecho, tiene bastantes problemas asimilando lo que el hombre acaba de decir. Apenas puede creer que ese hombre también posea la garra de dragón, a pesar de estarla viendo justo en ese momento, parcialmente cubierta por vendajes. ¿Se trata todo de un sueño? O una alucinación, como aquella vez en que fue herida y pudo ver representaciones en forma de dragón de Kija, Jae-Ha, Zeno y Shin-Ha.

—Tiene un color de cabello bastante particular, niña. No me digas que eres una hija bastarda del estúpido rey.

—¡Shu-Ten! No le digas esas cosas a la señorita.

Yona, lejos de sentirse insultada, ríe. La forma en que se comportan le parece la de dos hermanos discutiendo.

Sueño o alucinación, no importa. Se siente tan liviana... el ambiente le resulta acogedor. Es el castillo Hiryuu, pero no es su castillo Hiryuu. Hasta entonces, Yona no se había detenido a pensar realmente todo lo que implicaba ser la reencarnación del dragón rojo. Supone que lo que está pasando es un tipo de conexión con Hiryuu, por muy increíble que le parezca.

—No soy hija bastarda de nadie. Aunque ya me han dicho que tengo un color de cabello poco común.

La confianza la ha golpeado de súbito. Mira a donde Hakuryuu había apuntado antes. Desde una de las ventanas del castillo la está mirando fijamente un chico de cabello azul. Yona le sonríe y el chico se va.

—Como sea. Vete a dormir a otro lugar. Este es mi sitio para siestas.

—¡Rey Hiryuu!

El encanto en el que había estado sumida se rompe de golpe y Yona cree que nunca podrá volver a respirar.

Por la puerta acaba de salir un hombre. Alto, delgado, con cabello de un inconfundible rojo carmesí.

—Gu-En, Shu-Ten ¿han visto a Zeno? No ha aparecido desde la maña-

Los ojos de Yona y Hiryuu conectan y el mayor contiene el aliento.

Verlo es como ser envuelta en calor. No le duele, pero no es placentero. Siente el impulso de alejarse. Tiene la certeza de que algo está irremediablemente mal. Ella no debería estar ahí. Ellos no deben conocerse. Pero no se va, detiene el impulso de salir corriendo y clava bien los pies en la tierra. Zeno, él ha dicho Zeno. El Zeno que conoció a los primeros dragones, aquellos que ella tiene ahora a su lado.

Tiene que verle.

Y lo ve. Los destellos amarillos de su cabello bajo el sol atraen su mirada y Yona aleja su vista de Hiryuu como si el contacto visual le pesase en el alma. Zeno está siendo sujetado por Seiryuu. Yona casi no lo reconoce.

Es él, indiscutiblemente, pero hay algo en sus ojos, un brillo que actualmente no está; hay algo en su postura, también. El Zeno actual camina con una aplastante seguridad sin llegar a parecer arrogante, el Zeno que Yona está viendo en ese sueño-ilusión-conexión-lo que sea, se yergue con la inocencia de un niño que no conoce lo suficiente.

Es risible que Yona, quien fue así en su tiempo, esté identificando las mismas características en Zeno.

—Su majestad—saluda Seiryuu—, este idiota estuvo bebiendo.

—Zeno—comienza Hiryuu, mas no aparta su mirada de Yona—...eres muy joven para beber. ¿volviste a convencer al cocinero?

A Zeno se le iluminan los ojos antes de responder.

—¡Era un mercader muy amable! ¡Dijo que su vino era digno de dioses! Me dio mucho porque le ayudé a reparar su carruaje. ¡Mira, Abi! ¡Un doble del rey!

Zeno se desprende del brazo de Seiryuu, al que llamó Abi, y se acerca a Yona con paso rápido pero tambaleante. Quizá lo que ella había identificado como una postura inocente fuera en realidad por los efectos del alcohol...

—¡Waah! ¡Es un Hiryuu muy bonito!

Yona se sonroja ante el alago repentino.

—¿Viene a representar una obra? ¡como los actores de hace años!—los ojos de Zeno se iluminaban ante la posibilidad.

—No. Yo no...

—¿No? ¡saldría muy bien! ¡tu aura es como la del rey!¡Y tu cabello es igual de lindo! ¿verdad, Shu-ten?

Shu-Ten, que los mira fastidiado, suspira y dice: —No me importa, mocoso. Yo sólo quiero que me dejen dormir—. Acto seguido se recuesta contra la muralla y cierra los ojos bajo la desaprobadora mirada de Hakuryuu.

—Zeno—interviene Hiryuu y Yona puede sentir la tensión entre ella y él volverse palpable—deja a la señorita.

—Aquí pasa algo—. La voz del dragón azul es fría y perspicaz.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Abi?—pregunta Hakuryuu.

—Ustedes—dice, mirando a Yona y Hiryuu—se conocen.

Pero, antes de que alguno pudiera responder a la afirmación, Zeno, que en su borrachera se había distraído con un pájaro, tropieza y cae con un ruido sordo.

.

La enfermería del castillo sí que había cambiado. Era de esperarse, considerando la cantidad de años.

En su niñez Yona tuvo pocas oportunidades de estar ahí, pues a su padre no le gustaba que se expusiera a las enfermedades y los médicos ponían el grito en el cielo si la veían con algún paciente. Sin embargo Yona logró entrar un par de veces, escabulléndose sigilosa por los pasillos, presa de curiosidad pueril. No lo hizo muchas veces y olvidó sus aventuras con rapidez, porque no ahí había nada de lo que había imaginado, más que imágenes nada lindas de heridas y enfermedad.

Pero con Zeno en una cama de la enfermería, con una gruesa gaza en la frente, dormido; la mente de Yona se ha removido y el recuerdo del rostro de los enfermos, fébril, pálido, desesperado, aflora otra vez.

Por suerte sólo son recuerdos. Zeno, a pesar de estar en la cama de la enfermería, se encuentra dormido con una expresión relajada y Yona sabe que el corte que mancha la gaza se curó hace bastante.

Cuando Zeno cayó, los dragones y Hiryuu se movieron rápidamente para ayudarle. Yona no alcanzó a reaccionar, aún aturdida por el encuentro con Hiryuu y las palabras de Abi, el dragón azul.

Se escabulló rápidamente al ver que la situación estaba controlada y esperó hasta que transportaron a Zeno a la enfermería y le dejaron descansar. Todo sin acusar (o ignorando) la ausencia de "Rina", la extraña chica con cabello rojo.

Una vez todos dejan la habitación, Yona entra sin ser vista y se sienta al costado de la cama de Zeno, velando su sueño.

Pasa un tiempo ahí, pensando en qué hacer a continuación. No sabe cómo llegó a ese "tiempo" o cómo volver. Incluso hablar de conexión le suena increíble y lejano. Se ha quedado con Zeno a pesar de saber que su condición inmortal le mantendrá a salvo porque es la única conexión que tiene con la actualidad.

—Sabía que estaría aquí, señorita.

La voz de Hiryuu llega desde la puerta a espaldas de Yona. No le sorprende, le ha sentido acercarse. La tensión que la dominó antes ya se ha ido y se siente más relajada alrededor del rey.

No sabe cómo dirigirse a él, así que opta por lo formal: —Rey Hiryuu, usted sabe quien soy.

Él le sonríe, camina, toma una silla y se sienta frente a Yona, del otro lado de la cama.

—Lo sé—responde, con una sonrisa suave.

Tiene una sonrisa calma. A Yona le recuerdan un poco a su padre: la suavidad de sus expresiones y la mirada siempre centrada.

Yona baja la vista y toma la mano de Zeno, que ha comenzado a agitarse en el lecho.

—Gu-En me ha dicho que te llamas Rina, ¿puedo llamarte Rina?

—En realidad, mi nombre es Yona. Antes he dicho que me llamo Rina porque no entendía qué pasaba.

—Es un lindo nombre.

—G-gracias—dice, ruborizada—. Usted tiene un... lindo cabello.

Ahora es Hiryuu quien se ruboriza. Cuándo se miran a los ojos nuevamente, rompen en risas. La situación es demasiado surrealista y tensa, ellos están demasiado avergonzados.

—Dime algo, Yona. ¿Cómo está Zeno?

La pregunta tiene un enfoque claro.

—Él está bien. Es una persona fuerte.

Hiryuu sonríe.—Sí, lo es.

—Rey Riryuu. Si sabe quién soy y conoce el poder de Zeno, entonces debe saber sobre la profecía. Por favor, dígame qué-

—No exactamente, Yona. Es ¿un sentimiento? Sólo sé que eres mi reencarnación. Dejé mis poderes atrás al volverme humano—. Hiryuu baja la vista antes de continuar en un susurro que Yona escucha con esfuerzo—El poder de Zeno... sólo puedo especular. Espero estar equivocado.

—¿Entonces no conoce las razones por las que reencarnará?

Especular...

—Quizá lo sepa en mucho tiempo más, Yona.

Especular...

Yona contiene la oleada de frustración. Y luego una de ira. _¡¿Especular?!_

—¿A qué se refiere con especular, Rey Hiryuu?— La voz de Yona fue más alta de lo que quería.

Pero, no hubo tiempo para que Hiryuu respondiera, porque la mano que Yona sujetaba se mueve súbitamente y Zeno, que se había mantenido calmado y dormido, se incorpora de golpe, respirando agitado y temblando.

—¡Zeno!—dice, pero él no la está escuchando.

Se lleva ambas manos a la gaza que cubre su frente y la arranca. Luego toca su piel, completamente sana, tal como Yona esperaba. Pero Zeno no parece esperarlo en absoluto.

Los ojos del dragón amarillo se llenan de temor y comienza a murmurar cosas que Yona no alcanza a escuchar.

Hiryuu atrae a Zeno hacia sí y acaricia su cabeza mientras le habla en tono bajo.

Zeno está asustado. Se aferra a Hiryuu como si fuera la única manera de seguir viviendo.

Y Yona, desde el punto de vista de una espectadora, entiende, como si se tratara de una de esas representaciones teatrales a la que su padre siempre la llevaba, el mensaje oculto tras la mirada que Hiryuu le da.

Se lanza sobre Zeno y lo abraza, sin importarle llevarse también a Hiryuu en su afán.

 _Especular_ , el tinte de miedo en los ojos azules de Zeno, el " _No digas nada_ " no pronunciado por Hiryuu.

Y antes de poder calmarse o responder a las palabras de desconcierto de Zeno, que se ha tranquilizado lentamente, el mundo se vuelve negro y los sonidos se desvanecen como humo.

.

Le duele el cuello. Lágrimas frías le recorren el rostro. Se sienta correctamente, aún no completamente despierta, y recuerda que estaba hablando con Zeno cuando comenzó a sentirse cansada y terminó por dormirse. Zeno aún está a su lado, profundamente dormido.

Yona se levanta, teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo, para ir por una manta con la que cubrir al dragón.

Siente, durante días, que está olvidando algo realmente importante.

* * *

 **Fanfiction basado en el reto 4, de oxybry.**


End file.
